This invention relates to a wig attaching member, and more particularly to improvements in the wig attaching member by means of which a wig body can be detachably secured to a bald area of a person's head.
As is well known and disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,669 to Levin, a wig can be secured to the head by means of an adhesive or a pressure sensitive double-sided adhesive tape applied directly to an inner surface of the wig body. This technique, however, suffers from a number of disadvantages. More specifically, a wearer always feels uncomfortable because of the direct sticking of the adhesive or the tape to his scalp. Further, application of the adhesive or the tape is a troublesome and time-consuming job in addition the adhesive or the tape should be replaced every time the wig is removed. Furthermore, the wig may unexpectedly falls off the wearer's head occasionally when his scalp is so sweaty as to cause decrease in stickness of the adhesive or the tape to the bald area of the head.
Another technique for securing a wig to a person's head is based on use of a plurality of mechanical anchoring members, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,370 to Nemoto, 4,168,713 to Agiotis and 4,360,033 to Schmehling. However, this technique also suffers from a number of disadvantages. More specifically, a troublesome and time-consuming job is required to wear or remove the wig. In other words, the technique does not permit instantaneous attachment and detachment of the wig by one touch operation. Further, the wearer does not always feel comfortable when the wig is secured to his head by the mechanical anchoring members. Furthermore, this technique cannot be applied when a wearer's head is substantially fully bald and has no hair to which the wig is to be anchored.
In addition to the above-discussed prior art techniques, various other conventional techniques have also been proposed, which are not easy to use, not simple in construction, and expensive to manufacture.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to substantially eliminate the above discussed disadvantages in the prior art techniques.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved wig attaching member which can be fixed at its external convex spherical surface to an internal surface of a wig body so that the member with the wig body can be easily attached to or removed from a bald area of a wearer's head by one touch operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved wig attaching member which can be applied even when a wearer's head is bald in its entire scalp.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved wig attaching member which can minimize a wearer's uncomfortable feeling in use.
Yet further object of the invention is to provide an improved wig attaching member which permits a firm attachment of the wig body to a bald area of a wearer's head without undesirable dislocation.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved wig attaching member which is in the form of a simple one-piece member, not bulky, light in weight, and permits manufacture at a very low expense.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter in connection with the accompanying drawings.
According to the present invention, there is provided a wig attaching member to be fixed at its external convex spherical surface to an internal surface of a wig body by means of a known adhesive, a known double-sided adhesive tape or the like and to be attached at its internal concave spherical surface to a bald area of a wearer's head by forming a thin vacuum chamber between the surface of the scalp of the bald area and the internal concave spherical surface of the member, which is in the form of a piece of elastically deformable convexo-concave sheet-like member formed of synthetic resin material defined by a smoothly continuous curved marginal edge having no angular corner, the member being not bulky and light in weight, having an internal space which is defined by the internal concave spherical surface of the member and will cooperate with a part of the scalp of the bald area of the wearer's head to form a vacuum chamber therebetween, so that the member, which supports the wig, can be detachably attached to the bald area of the person's head by means of negative pressure produced in the vaccum chamber.